shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
DustClan Territory
Welcome to DustClan Territory! October 5,2010 The three cats appear in their territory. 'I think we should visit ShadeClan to make sure they are still loyal to us and not the other clans.' Duststar says. DustpeltExpect the Worst! October 9, 2010 The cats head torwards ShadeClan territory.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! As they reach the border Shadestar appears. 'Hello Shadestar.' says Duststar. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Shadestar nods."Come on in to our territory."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Duststar nods to his warriors and they follow. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Rosemist leads a hunting patrol.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Nightflower leaps at a mouse, but it ran off. "Oh great" she mutters.[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Let's hunt by the PetalClan border."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Hopefully there is a goog source of prey there" says Mothclaw. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ October 10, 2010 Rosemist leads the apprentices to the training hollow.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Snowpaw and Swiftpaw are racing after her.CloverheartLook to the stars! They reach the training hollow. "Today,I will show you guys a battle move.Swiftpaw,come here."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Swiftpaw pads up.CloverheartLook to the stars! "Now,leap at me.Claws sheathed."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Sorry I'm late", Mothclaw calls as he walks in-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "It's okay.Swiftpaw,go with Mothclaw.",says Rosemist.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Swiftpaw crouches,tail waving.Leaps,and puts all his weight on the Mothclaw.CloverheartLook to the stars! Mothclaw flips him off "Very good, you are doing great" he prasies the apprentice- [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Snowpaw,leap at me.",orders Rosemist.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Mothclaw limps a few steps away form Swiftpaw.-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Snowpaw leaps at Rosemist,landing square on her shoulder.CloverheartLook to the stars! Rosemist falls and goes limp.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Should we go hunting"? asks Mothclaw-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Yeah.But,the apprentices should go back to camp and practice that move."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Mothclaw see's a vole, pounces it, then claws it. "Got it", Mothclaw says-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "You can lead the patrol.Where should we hunt?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I think in the gorge behind camp"? Mothclaw says- [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ "Sure."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Mothclaw leads the patrol by the gorge, and spots a bird flying above the gorge. Mothclaw leaps at the bird, but it flew off, he bumps agasint the rock side, and claws his way to the top. "I think my leg's broken" he cries-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist asks,"Can you get up and walk to camp if you lean against my side?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Mothclaw tries to get up, but falls down, "N-n-no I'll n-need you're h-he-lp, it's b-bro-k-ken", he cries[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Rosemist grabs the scruff of his neck and pulls him up."This is going to hurt."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "It's oh-k-k-ay, I'll be f-f-in-e, oh f-fine I won't, "W-why"? Mothclaw yells-[[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ October 11, 2010 Duststar and Leafblaze appear. Duststar stalks a squirrel up a tree then leaps upon it. He bites its neck killing it quickly. DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafblaze climbs a tree and catches a Blackbird.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Dust dispatches a mouse, vole and a fish. DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafblaze catches 2 rabbits and a vole.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Bury your prey here and lets go check on ShadeClan.' DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafblaze burries his prrey and say"I'm ready."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar and Leafblaze enter ShadeClan camp. DuststarLeader of DustClan Duststar and Leafblaze leave ShadeClan in a hurry. They retrive the prey and head for their camp. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 12, 2010 Duststar padds toward CloverClan and PetalClan looking for anyone that will tell him something. DuststarLeader of DustClan He scents CloverClan cats and soon sees them. DuststarLeader of DustClan They nod their heads and he crosses the border. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 13, 2010 Leafblaze and Darkheart appear in the territory.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Darkheart finds a cave big enough for a nest."Leafblaze!Do you thinkk this is good?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Leafblaze races over."Good eye! It will be perfect.I'll go look for some moss."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Duststar has come to see their progress. 'Good job.' Suddenly he pauses. 'I feel the presecse of a medicine cat!' He vanishes back into the camp. DuststarLeader of DustClan October 19, 2010 Rosemist leads Hiddenleaf to Darkheart's den."See,he's dead."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Rosemist looks at her dead mate,sadness in her eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 23, 2010 Whiteflash pads out of camp.Waterfall and Rosemist behind him,carrying Mothclaw's body.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash digs a hole next to Darkheart's grave. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist and Waterfall set Mothclaw's body in the hole and begin to scrape dirt over the hole.RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Two deaths in a week lets hope this is over.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist nods,looking at Darkheart's grave.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Whiteflash heads back to camp. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist and Waterfall follow.RoyalsGo Royals!!! October 26, 2010 Duststar leads Swiftpaw and Snowpaw to the training hollow. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'Today I will assess your hunting skills.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "I'm the hunter!"Boasts Snowpaw.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'You BOTH are hunters.' he says sternly. 'Now go see how much prey you can get in the next hour and come back here. I will be watching you.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw races off in one derection. Snowpaw pads proudly in the other. Swiftpaw quickly catches a mouse and a black-bird, but Snowpaw scares a rabbit and a squirrel but catches a skinny vole. Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Duststar mutters to himself 'Snowpaw is overproud about himself'. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'But I can see why Swiftpaw was named Swift.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Snowpaw looks embarrased and looks around, wondering if Duststar saw.She manages to catch a small sparrow and Swiftpaw gets a rabbit and is on persuit of another black-bird.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Duststar watches silently thinking... PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I wonder how Snowpaws doing..''Thinks Swiftpaw.This is my best hunt. She must be doing great!Scar"We all have a soft spot right?"'' Having seen enough Duststar returns to the training hollow. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! The apprentices appear, dropping their prey. Both apprentices look shocked at what the oher caught.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'Now Swiftpaw you use your speed and stealth to get your prey and it has worked well for you, Snowpaw you are faster to use your stregnth when it scares away prey. You both did well.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Thank you Duststar."mews Swiftpaw. Snowpaw looks embarrased and jealouse.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'You have to complete the battle part of your assessment then I might consider making you warriors.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 'What you have to do is try to stop me from getting to the river any way you can. Depending on where you stop me determines if you become a warrior or stay an apprentice. Swiftpaw will go first then Snowpaw. Do you understand?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 27, 2010 Rosemist and Duststar lead the apprentices to the training hollow."Today is the second part of your assessment."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Snowpaw nods quickly. Swiftpaw does the same.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'You will attach your mentor, determining how fast and efficent you do it will determine if you become a warrior or not.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Attack me,Snowpaw!",yowls Rosemist.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Snowpaw shoots at the she-cat full speed, and leaps on her back,Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Rosemist shakes the apprentice off her back.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar nods for Swiftpaw to begin. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw stares hard for a while, then leaps at him, landing square on his shoulders, and bats his ears.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Duststar bats the apprentice off his body. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "You have to be better then that,Snowpaw."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Snowpaw bares her teeth, leaps at her and lands as hard as she can.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" "Ooof!" Rosemist shakes off Snowpaw."Your heavy for such a small cat."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Snowpaw darts again, and tries to knock her off her paws.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Rosemist sees it coming and leaps away.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Duststar gets distrasted. 'Good job Snowpaw.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! She leaps one final time, pushes Rosemist hard on her side.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Rosemist falls on her side."You are one strong cat!"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Stop, I think that Snowpaw has proven herself.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Snowpaw begins panting."Did I do good?"Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" 'Very well, now its Swiftpaw's turn.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw heres his name and darts.''I hope he's distracted!''he thinksScar"We all have a soft spot right?" Duststar is caught by suprise and falls over. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Duststar,I think they are ready to be warriors."RoyalsGo Royals!!! -Grunts aggrement- PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Swiftpaw watches Duststar incase of a suprise attack.Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" "Are you okay,Duststar?"RoyalsGo Royals!!! 'Yeah just winded. Man you sure are strong now!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Let's go back to camp.I think we have some apprentices to make warriors."RoyalsGo Royals!!! Category:DustClan